


小妈4

by Aa1434680



Category: 2yeon - Fandom
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Kudos: 21





	小妈4

林娜琏期待着给俞定延开家长会。

她等这一天等得蛮久的，俞定延回家吃饭的时候支支吾吾地说要开家长会，林娜琏听着就兴奋了，马上进房间选了好几条漂亮的裙子，她试衣服的时候俞定延就站在旁边看她，林娜琏今天穿的是裙子，换衣服的时候只剩下乳贴和底裤，这在俞定延眼里跟没穿一样。

俞定延看她换到第四件的时候就已经勃起了，他手伸进裤子里，对着换衣服的林娜琏撸了起来，他没什么表情，就是眼睛红了一点点，他吞了几次口水，他看见林娜琏用好看的紧身裙包裹住身体的时候，心跳跳得更快乐一点，林娜琏看过来发现他的动作，风情万种的白了他一眼。

俞定延走过去把她抱起来，从衣帽间抱到床上，林娜琏拍打着他的背。

“快放我下来”

俞定延把她扔在床上，用身体压上去，林娜琏笑嘻嘻地说：

“怎么？看我换衣服就忍不住了？你就这么喜欢我？“

俞定延从上方俯视着她，他望着她漂亮的眼睛，因为笑弯了起来，她的嘴唇因为涂了口红而红润润的，他时常觉得林娜琏很两面，她的长相明明是毫无攻击性温顺的兔子相，但是一举一动在俞定延眼里都显得很色情，她是充满魅力的狐狸精，只是用兔子的外表遮挡，即使她不做什么，你也会口干舌燥，你的小腹会发热，她在饭桌上用脚去蹭你的小腿的时候，你可能很快就会勃起，她时常会很过分，当着别人的面，将腿伸到你的两腿之间，用脚去蹭已经勃起的阴茎，你叫不出来，你只能忍着，感受着因为被刺激放大的快感，你的双腿很快就会紧绷。

俞定延会趁着没有人看见的时候走回房间，他转身关门的时候，看见林娜琏冲着他笑。

妈的，这个女人就是故意的，她知道在这个时候你没办法操她，你没办法把她压在床上，你想要，但是你做不到，俞定延觉得好渴，他的小腹窜进一团火，他靠着房门，快速地给自己手淫，脑子里想的都是他和林娜琏上床的时候的画面，林娜琏的手紧紧扣住他的背部，刚做的新指甲有时候还会留下红红的指甲印，他后入林娜琏的时候，林娜琏光滑的背，还有形状好看的屁股，他一下一下地撞着她，直到她叫出声来求饶，但是他也不会放过她，他往更里面深入，用力地撞着林娜琏的敏感点，男生粗糙的手去揉捏娇嫩的乳房，他太过清楚，林娜琏的高潮点，就在那粉红色，随着他的触碰而变硬的乳头，他有时候也很过分，林娜琏被他操的呜呜直叫出声，她用力地抓着床单，俞定延会突然停下来，等待着她眼泪汪汪地求着俞定延，他才会继续操下去，这个女人总是让你有征服欲，你渴望摧毁着美好的身体，用你的阴茎让她求饶，她的求饶声多么美妙啊，肉体的快感叠加这精神的刺激，快感两者结合而来，俞定延觉得和林娜琏做爱是至今为止最快乐事情，那种感觉无法形容，像是电流攀爬上你的脊椎，俞定延的欲火总是无法停息，他望着林娜琏的眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，她的头发被汗水打湿，她的身体迎合着俞定延，迎接他，吞吐他，其实俞定延觉得自己才是被征服的那一个。

没有人能抵挡得住林娜琏，她会让你变得不像自己，你会在某些时刻感到口干舌燥，胸口闷热。

塞壬在唱歌，她在蛊惑你，蛊惑你走向她，蛊惑你跪倒在她的裙摆前。

他擦拭掉自己手上的精液，若无其事地走出房门洗手，随后走到客厅陪平井桃聊天，林娜琏观赏着她的杰作，笑容一直挂在脸上就没下来过，她坏极了。

隔天林娜琏让俞定延陪她去超市购物，他们走到楼下的花园的时候，俞定延将林娜琏拉进没有人的楼梯间，躲在监控的死角，林娜琏的裙子很快就被掀起来，她被俞定延抵在墙上，俞定延将裤子拉下来，快速地撸了几下，然后撞进林娜琏的体内，进入的时候他们两个人都发出了满意的声音，俞定延的手垫在墙上，避免林娜琏的妆容全部残留在墙上，高中生狠狠地撞击着她，来报复她昨天的挑逗行为，俞定延毫不留情，狠狠地干进去，林娜琏害怕有人经过，用手捂着嘴巴，俞定延被因为姿势可以进入的很深，林娜琏被顶得头皮发麻，四肢软下来，几乎是半靠着俞定延站着，她捂着嘴不发出声音，更加刺激了俞定延，他重重地顶进去，然后在她耳边说

“叫啊，叫出来啊“他顶得林娜琏受不了，被压制住的呻吟终于冒出来，她的双腿被操得发抖。

俞定延去亲吻她的脸，啃咬她的肩膀，林娜琏的头扭过来和他接吻，在嘴唇留下对方的口水。

撞击声、接吻声、在这个隐蔽的小角落响起。

林娜琏在高潮的时候会发出连续的，轻微的呻吟，快感像浪潮一样拍打着她，她几乎要站不稳了，俞定延射在她体内，精液混合水顺着大腿流下来，俞定延把她的内裤重新穿好，裙子拉下来，随后他蹲下身啃咬她的大腿内侧，随后清去他们做爱的痕迹。


End file.
